Nubes TanMuiValentineWeek
by Angel Karamacov
Summary: "Se creía que cuando las nubes escapaban era porque algo malo ocurriría." Pareja: Tanjiro x Muichirou.


"TanMui Valentine Week"

"Nubes"

Argumento: "Se creía que cuando las nubes escapaban era porque algo malo ocurriría."

Pareja: Tanjiro x Muichirou.

Advertencias:

Kimetsu no yaiba no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son para su autora y distribuidores.

#TanMuiValentineWeek del grupo de fb Tanjiro & Muichirou TanMui grupo en español.

(...)

Kotetsu no tenía idea de cómo había pasado. Estaba fuera de la aldea de los herreros que le habían asignado, y acabó en la finca del pilar de la niebla junto a Tanjiro y Nezuko.

Y estaba feliz, la comida era buena, la compañía agradable, y se sentía en familia. Y es que no decía en voz alta, pero sentía que entre el pilar de la niebla y Tanjiro había más que solo una amistad.

Por favor, todo eso de ofrecerle asilo mientras sus heridas mejoraban no era más que una excusa.

Kotetsu podía decirlo con solo ver la jerarquía en la que su familia estaba organizada. El pilar de la niebla era el padre, Tanjiro era la madre y Nezuko la hermana mayor.

Lo que lo deja como el hijo pequeño.

Claro que todo esto derivada de aquella vez que todos cenaron juntos, y Tanjiro contaba sobre el entrenamiento de los pilares.

—Y todos comenzaron a llamarme "mama" desde entonces...—dijo Tanjiro.

—Y todos comenzaron a llamarme "padre" también. —dijo Tokito, aunque sonó algo amenazante.

Nezuko aplaudió eso, a ella le gustaba que sus apodos combinaran.

Desde ese momento las cosas se habían vuelto más íntimas entre ellos, como una confianza que al fin se había instaurado en sus corazones. Ellos ahora eran su familia.

Kotetsu miro el cielo, las nubes estaban yendo muy rápido ese día, el viento soplaba con fuerza y no sabía si lograría reparar la muñeca de entrenamiento de su familia.

Se creía que cuando las nubes escapaban era porque algo malo ocurriría, las tormentas eran el símbolo del caos.

Solo esperaba que fuera una creencia popular.

Antes se habría ido corriendo a su hogar, temeroso de que algún rayo cayera sobre el o tal vez de que al mojarse contrajera una enfermedad difícil de curar.

Entonces alguien vino y se recostó a su lado, era Muichirou, se acostó sobre el pasto verde y revoltoso ignorando el horrendo clima.

—Esas tienen forma de caballo...—dijo Muichirou mirando al cielo. — Vi ese tipo de nubes antes, es como si fueran en grupos…

Parecía que el cielo iba a caerse sobre sus cabezas, y a Kotetsu solo le importo preguntar…

—¿Como una familia?

Muichirou sonrió, y confirmo con la cabeza.

—Siempre miraba al cielo porque aquí abajo estaba lleno de niebla. —dijo Muichirou.

Era cierto, cuando se conocieron nunca podría haberse llevado bien. Pero cuando más trataba de recordarse, solo pensaba en sus ojos vacíos como si no viera nada.

Pronto un aguacero se hizo presente, y ambos seguían en el campo abierto. Las nubes se habían unido para dar paso a la lluvia y Kotetsu vio como a Tokito no le importaba mojarse.

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste? —pregunto Kotetsu.

Después de todo, si para el solo había niebla, no podría ver nada frente a él. Ni siquiera lo que consideraría valioso.

Tanjiro venia corriendo en su dirección, cargando una sombrilla con la que seguramente esperaba poder cubrir a los dos, la preocupación en su rostro estrujo su corazón. El no quería causarle ningún daño, por más leve que fuera.

—¿Sabes Kotetsu? Siempre hay algo detrás de la niebla, solo tienes que encontrarlo. —dijo Muichirou.

Tanjiro los regaño a ambos ese día, aunque ninguno de los dos enfermo. La tormenta fue feroz, y causo algún que otro inconveniente en el pueblo.

Escucho que alguien murió porque se encontraba en el rio cuando todo empezó.

Pasaron la noche juntos escuchando su furia.

—Mira Muichirou, está saliendo el sol. —dijo Tanjiro.

Kotetsu vio como Muichirou miraba a Tanjiro, y lo entendió como herrero a su espada. Tanjiro era sol, y la luz que brilla entre la niebla.

Quería pedir que jamás se separen, porque se necesitaban y se elegían para pasar las tormentas juntos, por supuesto también estaban juntos cuando salía el sol.

—No vuelvas a quedarte bajo la lluvia otra vez, lo mismo va para ti Kotetsu-kun. —dijo Tanjiro regañándolos.

— No te preocupes, confió en las nubes. Ellas solo estaban escapando, sería algo rápido. —Dijo Muichirou.

—Ah, aun si sabes de nubes Muichirou, no te arriesgues así.

—Tranquilo, no pasara nada. Mejor preocúpate de la ausencia de las nubes, ahí es cuando el verdadero peligro viene. —dijo Muichirou.

—Lo hare, sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos. —dijo Tanjiro.

Tanjiro tomo la mano de Muichirou, pero Kotetsu sabía que Muichirou le había mentido.

Se preguntó si Tanjiro también creía en esa creencia.

Fueron felices un tiempo, donde las nubes vagaron pomposas y blancas sobre ellos. Mirándolos desde lo alto, así como ellos las observaban a ellas.

En una noche cuando la tranquilidad llenaba el ambiente, Kotetsu intentaba buscar una forma de reparar la muñeca de su familia.

Cuando el cuervo de Tanjiro paso como solía hacerlo, aunque se había ausentado un tiempo.

Era una noche despejada, ni una sola nube.

La carta decía lo siguiente…

"Muichirou ha muerto."

Kotetsu rompió en llanto, Muichirou era un mentiroso, dijo que confiaba en las nubes.


End file.
